Y por un error nos conocimos
by Feny de Weasley
Summary: en una broma , los merodeadores cometieron el peor error de su vida arriesgar la de un inocente.en medio de la culpabilidad .podrian llegar a amar? Enredos, romances y bromas.......en reedicion! esperen k vendra mejor que antes
1. XK cada encuentro nos lleva a una pelea?

_Maryn: hola a todos!...nos hemos unido dos locas escritoras para crear una descabellada historia de los merodeadores...jijiji espero que les guste...dejen reviews please!_

**_Feny: Hola mundo! Nos hemos juntado con Maryn para hacer una pequeña locura, situada en el tiempo de los merodeadores  ojala les guste_**

* * *

Capitulo 1

_**¿Por que cada encuentro nos lleva a una pelea?**_

Eras un día normal y la chica cruzo la barrera como cada año, iba a cursar su 6ª año, ella lucia una melena bajo los hombros de un color rojo encendido y dos luceros de color verde esmeralda en su rostro. Lilian Evans es su nombre.

-LILY!- le gritaron desde algún lado del anden. A lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera rubia platinada larga y ondulada que se acercaba rápidamente

-¡Silene!- dijo Lily al reconocer a su amiga una chica de largos cabellos platinados y chispeantes ojos pardos

-Hola Lily, une amie- dijo Silene abrazando a la pelirroja- ¿como estas?

-Bien...no hay de que preocuparse

-No sabes cuando me alegro...

¡BUM!

Un gran golpe se oyó en el anden, Lily y Silene giraron y vieron a una chica de cabellos negros con misteriosos reflejos azules, lo misterioso es que eran de nacimiento, tenia los ojos celestes parecidos a un diamante.

-Demonios...hola Lily, Silene- dijo cuando ambas chicas se acercaron

-Serena...¿que te sucedió?

-Se me cayo el baúl...- dijo Serena riéndose nerviosa- y no lo puedo levantar...Silene ayúdame por favor – le dijo a la rubia.

-Por dios mujer- le respondió la rubia- tienes que tener mas cuidado, cualquier día este artefacto te caerá en un pie

-Eh...si...oigan mejor encontremos un compartimiento o si no nos quedaremos abajo del tren-dijo serena intentando tomar el baúl pero era demasiado pesado- ¡Silene!

-Hay niña, trae acá – dijo tomando el baúl de la chica y subiéndolo al tren- listo ahora lo llevas tu yo no soy tu burrito de carga- tomo el baúl de Lily también- listo niña también el tuyo esta arriba

-Gracias , Silene- dijo arrastrando el baúl por los pasillos del tren hasta uno de los compartimientos vacíos , siendo seguida por las otras dos chicas- aquí hay uno- grito la chica, entrando.

-Ah...¿quien quiere chocolate?...tengo mucho-dijo la pelinegra al sentarse

-Otra vez fuiste a Hogsmeade a atiborrarte...-dijo Lily sentándose en el compartimiento

-Si...si vieran la cantidad de chocolates que hay...- los ojos le brillaban extasiados

-Ja , no se como comes tanto y nunca engordas- dijo la rubia

-Metabolismo-dijo ella- metabolismo apto para su gran consumo- todos rieron con ganas de la broma

-PETER- dijo una voz muy conocida por las 3 jóvenes.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un chico de cabello negro azabache exageradamente desordenado apareció en la entrada del compartimiento.

-Lo siento¿han visto a Peter?- dijo aquel muchacho- ¡Oh! Pero creo que he encontrado algo mas interesante...

-Miren quien llego- dijo irónico la rubia- Mister " no- conozco- una- peineta" Potter

-La siempre simpática De Blassis- contesto- pero no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces prefiero perderlo con la linda de Evans.

-¡Ah! Eso si que no- dijo la rubia- a mi niña Lily no me la tocas- se levanto, para abrazar fuerte a la pelirroja y volver a sentarse

-¿Que sucede James?- dijo un muchacho de cabello negro azulado y bellos ojos azules

-Sirius...hemos llegado a Blassis' House...

-Oh! cállense...¿que quieren?- dijo Silene

-Solo ver tus bellos ojos, Blassis- dijo Sirius haciendo una ridícula maniobra con su mano derecha

-Potter nombro a Peter al entrar al compartimiento, además no esta Lupin con ustedes por lo que deduzco que esta buscando a Peter por el tren ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto la pelinegra, Lily miro a Serena con rostro de sorpresa

-Eh...si...en algo tienes razón...- dijo James algo sorprendido

-¡Chicos!- dijo una voz suave que provenía del pasillo

-Remus...¿lo encontraste?- pregunto James a un chico de cabello rubio ceniciento , reflejos plateados y ojos pardo que acababa de llegar al compartimiento de las 3 jóvenes

-Si esta al final del tren...

-Vaya, vaya- dijo la rubia- que no sabe saludar el Sr. Prefecto

-Eh...perdón por no saludarlas antes...buenos días chicas

-¡Moony! Estas confraternizando con el enemigo- le regaño Sirius al rubio

-Eh...Blacky... mon amour...saludar nunca ha sido confraternizar con el enemigo- dijo Silene

-A mi no me importaría confraternizar con el enemigo si mi enemigo fuera Evans- dijo James

-¡ Déjate de niñerías , Potter!- dijo Lily cambiándose de asiento al lado de Silene

-¡Pero que veo!- exclamo Sirius acercándose hacia serena- ¡que guapa estas, Wayne!- dijo Sirius pero a alguien no le hizo mucha gracia ese comentario, kiroru, el gato de Serena que tenia una graciosa cola con la punta negra al igual que unos de sus ojos y la oreja izquierda...el felino se levanto amenazadoramente hacia el pelinegro.

-Y ahora molestas a la inocente de Sere- le dijo Lily- ¿podrías irte a ver si llueve en la esquina? por favor- sonrió con ternura dejando a cierto pelinegro embobado

-Comme il peut être si imbécile (_Como puede ser tan imbécil _)- dijo riendo la rubia y Remus que entendía una o dos palabras en francés tuvo que aguantar un par de carcajadas que luchaban por salir de su boca

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Sirius aludido

-De nada, mon amour - le respondió la rubia- pero ¿ ustedes no buscaban a Peter?

-Exacto...¿acaso no lo buscaban?- dijo la pelirroja

-Si el muy torpe se quedo atorado al final del tren...- dijo Remus- mejor vayamos a ayudarlo...vamonos chicos un merodeador necesita ayuda- dijo Remus saliendo del compartimiento- adiós chicas

-Si vamos...adiós Evans...chicas- dijo james saliendo del compartimiento

-Adiós preciosas...adiós Wayne...WOW- kiroru en un reflejo mostró los colmillos a Sirius quien murmuro un par de palabras que ninguno pudio escuchar...

-Au revoir - dijo Silene

-Adiós...- dijo serena

-Adiós...- se cerro la puerta- ¡ como son esos merodeadores?...los odio...¡los odio!-dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

-Tranquila niña...además...tus ojos me dicen otra cosa...- dijo Silene con una sonrisa picara

-¿Que?...¿que cosas dices...?- dijo Lily intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-Te gusta Potter verdad...-dijo Silene

-¿QUÉ!

-¿Cuando tiempo pensabas ocultarlo?- pregunto serena

-¡A ustedes también le gusta un merodeador!- dijo Lily defendiéndose- Silene se la pasa peleándose con Sirius...si parecen casados...

-Sirius es un inconsciente no se como pudo llegar a ser un merodeador...

-¿desde cuando es Sirius?- dijo Lily, Serena se rió al ver que Silene había caído en la trampa de la pelirroja- y a Sere...

-Le gusta Remus- completo Silene

-¿Como?...¿como creen que yo...?...kiroru deja de mirarme así- dijo al pelinegra al ver que su mascota la miraba extraño

-jajajajajajaja- rieron todas

* * *

-¡odio a ese gato!- dijo Sirius al salir del compartimiento de las chicas

-pero si es solo un animalito Sirius ¿ por que lo odias?- dijo Remus

-por que no me deja acercarme a Wayne

-Sirius...deja de soñar para Wayne no existes...como dicen sus amigas es muy inocente...siempre esta en su mundo además no le interesas- dijo James

-Ya le interesare...usare todo mi talento de conquistador para tenerla en mis brazos-dijo Sirius

-nunca te querrá- dijo Remus

-si...tiene los ojos puestos en cierto rubio-dijo james

-¿Malfoy?- Sirius puso cara de asco

-no ,el otro rubio- dijo james en una carcajada

-¿quien?- pregunto Sirius

-uno que esta bastante loco- dijo de nuevo el chico

-pero dime ¿quien es?- pregunto Sirius perdiendo la paciencia

-no te diré- respondió- pero tendrás que estar mas alerta...puede que este al frente de tus narices y tu no te des cuenta...- James se comenzó a reír a pulmón limpio mientras la confusión tomaba lugar en el rostro de su mejor amigo...

-me tengo que ir a hacer la ronda – dijo Remus girando en dirección contraria a los merodeadores

-mándale mis saludos a mi Lily- dijo james

-se los daré-dijo- pero no si los acepte de buena gana.

/---------/

Remus se dirigió al compartimiento en donde estaba Lily y las demás, abrió la puerta mientras los otros siguieron su camino para ayudar a la rata, al llegar escucho las risas de las chicas y las vio literalmente muertas de la risa, Silene se retorcía de la risa en uno de los asientos Lily estaba apoyada en la ventana y serena estaba apoyada en la pelirroja

-Por que no cuentan de que se ríen chicas- dijo el rubio- para poder reírme yo también- ninguna contesto-Lily...Lene...Sere

-Wayne y De Blassis-dijo la rubia- ¿que paso en este ratito para que cambiaras y nos llamaras por nuestros nombres?

-Pero...es que...- comenzó el rubio pero no pudo continuar

-Pero es que nada , Remus.-dijo Silene- si somos amigos y lo somos siempre . este quien este y eso no lo tienes muy claro que digamos

-Lene...tranquilízate- le dijo Serena-cálmate.

-Ustedes me conocen, no suelo callarme cuando algo me molesta- les dijo a todos

-Perdóname...bueno, de verdad no fue mi intención molestarte es que...

-Lo se...los simpáticos de tus amigos te molestarían pero eso no es importante como perder a otro amigo ¿o si?

-No, no lo es-contesto él

-¿Entonces prometes no hacerlo otra vez?- pregunto la rubia

-Lo prometo-dijo Remus

-Entonces perdonado-dijo riendo- además solo te estaba liando, Remus- rió mas fuerte- aunque no era mentira lo que te dije

-Lo se pero ya no lo volveré a hacer...-aseguro Remus

-Eso espero – rio de nuevo

-Pero...¿a que venias?- pregunto Serena

-¡Ah!...se me había olvidado...Lily tenemos que dar la vuelta al tren

-Ok – dijo ella levantándose y saliendo con el chico

-Adiós chicas

-Adiós muchachos- dijeron Serena y Silene al mismo tiempo, la puerta del compartimiento se cerro.

Silene y serena esperaron en el compartimiento hasta que Lily y Remus terminaron de hacer su ronda

-Hola...he vuelto a devolverles as su amiga- dijo Remus entrando en el compartimiento con Lily

-Gracias- le contesto Silene- merci beaucoup...puede ir con sus insoportables amigos un Chevalier aimable (_amable caballero)_

-Okey, me iré con ellos- dijo- aunque parece que desean echarme

-Nunca-dijo Lily- pero tus amigos pensarían que te hemos secuestrado o cosas así

Au revoir aimable à cheval (_ adiós amable caballero)_

-Adiós Remus...

-Nos vemos chicas- respondió antes de irse

-Cuando Remus salió del compartimiento un maullido llamo la atención de las chicas( Lily y Silene) ambas miraron a serena quien estaba completamente sonrojada lo que hizo que salieran nuevas carcajadas de parte de sus amigas. Las risas de las chicas se escuchaban por todo el tren, varios chicos de primer año se paseaban por lo vagones buscando el compartimiento en que se escuchaban las risas. Otros se pusieron nerviosos y otros, Como los merodeadores, se retorcieron de la risa preocupando de nuevo a los estudiantes.

El tren se detuvo y las chicas ya vestidas con sus túnicas de Hogwarts bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a los carruajes que las llevarían a la escuela. Las chicas se subieron a un carruaje y esperaron a que se subieran mas personas ( máximo 7 personas o sino el carruaje no se movería). Y para su desgracia los únicos que se quedaron sin carruaje fueron ¡LOS MERODEADORES!

-Vaya...pero que sorpresa...-dijo Peter

-¿Que des diables hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Silene

-Nos quedamos dormidos en el tren y cuando nos despertamos no había ningún carruaje excepto el suyo – explico James mientras los merodeadores se sentaban en el carruaje y se sentaban en frente de las chicas

-El destino quiere que estemos juntos Wayne...- dijo Sirius

-El destino quiere que dejes de molestarme Black

-Mejor deja de molestarla Sirius...o su gato se encargara de ti

-Ese gato...-dijo Sirius en un murmullo lleno de ira

-¿Como estas Evans?- pregunto james

-No creo que te importe, Potter- contesto la chica

-Calme-toi

-Lo estoy Lene- dijo con la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

-¿Esta que?- pregunto Sirius

-Eh, nada, nada-contesto al pelirroja . Serena dio un suspiro nostálgico atrayendo al atención de cierto chico

-¿Serena estas bien?- pregunto Remus a serena quien se sobresalto

-Si...bueno yo...este...solo me acorde de algo que me hizo sentir triste eso es todo Remus...-dijo la chica intentando ocultar su sonrojo al ver que los ojos pardos de Remus no la dejaban de mirar.

Silene vio a su amiga sonrojada y no pudo aguantar mucho la risa...que poco a poco comenzó a contagiar a todos excepto a Remus y a Serena...quienes estaban confundidos por la repentina carcajada de Silene. El camino al castillo se hizo insoportable las peleas de Lily y James retumbaban en todas direcciones y ninguno de los presentes sabia cual había sido la causa de esta nueva discusión...las risas de Silene y Sirius no se detenían...estaban literalmente muertos de la risa por la pelea sin sentido de sus amigos mientras que Remus , Serena y Peter eran los únicos que se mantenían en calma...Peter estaba dormido en el asiento del carruaje mientras que Remus y Serena estaban metidos en sus pensamientos...Remus constantemente volteaba a ver a serena quien tenia en los ojos un extraño brillo...

-Por fin llegamos...ya no aguantaba otro segundo con Potter- dijo Lily

-Jajaja...no..jajaja...lo creo...jajaja...mi niña...jajaja

-Silene respira...cálmate que a este paso no llegas viva a Hogwarts- dijo Serena intentando calmar a su amiga quien estaba roja de la risa

-Si...jajaja...bueno...-respiro hondo- y ¿como creen que será este año?

-¡Muy irritable!- bufo Lily aun enojada por la pelea anterior

-No se...- dijo serena cerrándolos ojos para pensar mejor- quizás...misterioso...interesante...

-Romántico...- musito Silene haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de sus amigas

-¡Silene!- dijeron ambas chicas haciendo sonreír mas a la rubia

-Jajajaja

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...pero miren a quienes tenemos por aquí...-dijo una voz fría detrás de las chicas , las chicas giraron y vieron un chico de 16 años, cabello platinado. Lleno de gomina para el cabello

-Por dios y yo ya creía que no te vería este año-dijo Silene

-Nunca te privaría de mi presencia.

-Oh no, por dios que tortura – dijo la rubia haciendo una escena digna de cualquier teatro muggle- chicas! Lucius me-creo-un-dios Malfoy se ha dado cuenta de que esta simple mortal no vive sin el- las chicas miraban a Silene intentando aguantar la risa, los merodeadores le miraban incrédulos- oh mi dios Malfoy...¿por que no le haces un favor al mundo y te compras un bosque para perderte en el?- las chicas no aguantaron mas y explotaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Ya oíste a las chicas, Malfoy-dijo el siempre caballeroso Remus-desaparece- los demás merodeadores miraban la escena sin creer lo que pasaba

-Esto...no se quedara así-contesto humillado- ustedes tres me las pagaran caro-dijo llevándose a sus guardaespaldas y a un chico de cabello negro aunque no era del todo feo su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

-Bravo querida, bravísimo-le dijo riendo- Malfoy humillado y ni siquiera es el primer día de clases

-Piérdete Zabini

-Solo si te vas conmigo , preciosa- contesto

-Piérdete.

-Ya la escuchaste-salió al ataque un pelinegro- aléjate de aquí

-Esta bien- le dijo- nos estaremos viendo querida-le dijo a Silene quien estaba que hervía sus ojos destellaban furia

-Piérdete con Malfoy , querido- dijo Silene pronunciando las palabras con total asco , mientras el chico se alejaba

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que ha sucedido aquí?- pregunto james

-Claro-dijo Lily- una típica pelea con Malfoy y su grupito de anormales

-No me digan que creían que solo ustedes se peleaban con ellos- dijo Serena

-Pues bien...¿y que fue lo ultimo con De Blassis?- pregunto Sirius

-No es nada-dijo la rubia sin querer contestar-absolutamente nada

-Pero...-comenzó de nuevo Sirius

-Pero nada...para mi no es un tema agradable- le contesto- Remus vamos al comedor por favor

-De acuerdo Lene...vamos- dijo yéndose con ella

-¿Lene?...¿Remus?- dijo sorprendido James

-Ustedes no saben nada-dijeron las demás chicas yéndose atrás de Silene y Remus

-Hey chicos espérenos- les dijeron los demás merodeadores corriendo tras su amigo.

/---------/

_**Y bien que les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado, dejen reviews para continuar **_

Feny De weasley 

_Espero que les haya gustado...esperamos reviews please!_

_Maryn Kimura _


	2. Pekeñas dificultades

_Feny de Weasley: Aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo de la historia y kisiera agradecer a valeweasley y a EstherRadcliffe por los reviews que nos dejaron en realidad me emocione al recibirlos _

_Maryn Kimura: Arigato por los reviews!...aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste._

* * *

Capitulo 2 

**Pequeñas dificultades**

Los merodeadores restantes siguieron a las chicas hasta entrar en el gran comedor. En medio de la mesa de Gryffindor estaban sentadas Lily, Silene, Serena y Remus, las dos ultimas intentando alegrar a la pelirroja ya que seguía "ligeramente" alterada por la pelea que tuvo con James y del "pequeño" encuentro con el peliteñido de Malfoy, su temperamento Evans salió a flote muy pronto; parecía que la chica explotaría contra cualquiera que le hiciera frente.

- Tranquila mi niña. piensa en algo bonito-dijo la rubia intentando calmar a Lily

- Como que?...ya nada puede arreglarme el día!- bufo la pelirroja

- Piensa en los postres...- sugirió la pelinegra recibiendo las miradas furiosas de sus amigas- oigan eso dulcifica el alma...ten-dijo ofreciéndole un chocolate a Lily- ya veras como te calmas- Lily acepto el chocolate y se lo comió de un bocado inmediatamente se rostro se relajo...no mucho pero se relajo

- Mm gracias Sere...

- De nada...siempre funciona- rió la ojiazul sonriendo a sus amigas

- Vaya método-dijo Silene haciendo reír a las chicas...la primera risa en tanto tiempo de furia, en el Gran Comedor se escuchaban los murmullos de todos los chicos, más cuando el director se levantó el silencio fue inmediato

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo Albus Dumbledore- como todos los años he de advertirles que el Bosque Prohibido tal y como lo dice su nombre esta prohibido a todos los estudiantes- el director miro directamente a los merodeadores quienes casualmente miraban a otro lado- también las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de los equipos de las distintas casas serán hasta dentro de un mes mas...sin mas cosas que agregar...¡Buen provecho!

Los platos se llenaron de comida fascinando a todos los estudiantes de primer año, los merodeadores comenzaron a comer tranquilamente al igual que todos en el gran comedor

- Que se cree ese rubio teñido?- dijo Sirius mientras se servia verduras en su plato

- No se ustedes pero a mi ese Malfoy me da mala espina...quizás este planeando algo...-dijo James

- Si en contra nosotros nos vengaremos ...quizás le tiñe ese cabello teñido en rosa que os parece?

- Muy...usado- dijo Remus sin sacar la vista de su plato, mientras a su lado las chicas rodaron poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Jajaja- dijo Peter

- No creo que Malfoy nos haga algo a nosotros en especial después de lo que Sirius le hizo al final del 5º año- dijo James

- Solo le hice que le apareciera una cola , dos orejas y bigotes de perro...nada mas...no se por que tanto alboroto- dijo Sirius comiendo tranquilamente

- Aparte de que le pintaste todo su cabello de un color algo...femenino- dijo James aguantando la risa

- Siempre he dicho que a Malfoy le viene el rosa- dijo Sirius en una carcajada

- Jajajajajajaja...

- No...yo creo que la venganza de Malfoy será para otras personas- dijo James en un tono serio...

- Otras personas?- dijo Sirius

- Pero quienes?...que yo sepa nosotros somos los únicos que sacamos de quicio a los slytherin's...- dijo Peter mirando a su amigo

- Por eso debemos estar alerta...para descubrir con quien se va a vengar ese mal nacido...y...hacerle una travesura

- Así se habla Prongs- dijo Sirius chocando las manos con James

* * *

- Hombres!- dijo la rubia 

- Los han oído- dijo Serena

- Claro que si hablando de todo esto como si fuera solamente ir y hacer bromas- replicó Lily enojada

- Lene me pasarías las papas- dijo una voz cerca de las chicas

- Toma Remus- le entregó una fuente y se giró hacia las chicas- son verdaderamente infantiles- se rió- haciendo bromas como niños pequeños- la risa de la rubia era contagiosa pero se detuvo cuando sintió un codazo bajo la mesa

- Sabes que estamos a un lado de ustedes cierto?- le pregunto el casi rubio

- Por supuesto que lo se, mon amour- le dijo la rubia- si quisiera que no se enteraran habría hablado en voz baja a las chicas, cariño- las amigas solo rieron

- Además tendrías que fingir que no te agrada hablar de nosotros verdad De Blassis?- preguntó el pelinegro que se encontraba unos puestos más allá

- Jajajaja- rió la chica- de jaja verdad jaja crees jajaja que mi vida jajaja se centra en ti jajajaja- intentó hablar entre las risas pero no salía nada muy coherente- pe jajaja ro que tío más jajajajaja en jajajagre jajajaja ido jajajajaja- varios en la mesa giraron a ver a la pobre rubia que prácticamente se revolcaba de la risa en la mesa

- Lene cálmate un poco quieres- le dijo Serena algo preocupada por su amiga que parecía tener hasta problemas para respirar por la risa

- Estoy calmada, Sere – dijo riendo aún- o eso intento jajaja- los chicos la ven respirar profundo y mirarlos como si nada hubiera pasado- ya, se me pasó

- Que fue eso?- pregunto Sirius

- Ataque de risa fulminante- dijo Serena comiendo tranquilamente

- ¿Ataque de risa fulminante?- pregunto Sirius de nuevo

- Si...¿nunca te ha pasado que cuando te pasan cosas... algo chistosas no te puedes parar de reír aunque estas hayan pasado hace mucho tiempo?...- pregunto Serena a Sirius mirándolo a los ojos

- Eh...algunas veces...-dijo el pelinegro

- Lo mismo le pasa a Lene...solo que ahora es reciente ósea- dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos haciendo un falso gesto de concentración- se va a reír...hasta mas o menos...2 días enteros mínimo

- ¿Mínimo!-exclamo Sirius al oír las palabras de la Ojiazul

- Si...la ultima vez que le paso fue cuando bajamos del carruaje...y eso sigue siendo reciente y sumando todo...serian mas o menos dos a tres días que Silene se va a estar riendo...por que su memoria le hará recordar los acontecimientos anteriores causando que se ría mas...-dijo la pelinegra y después volvió a fijar su vista en su plato de comida

- Vaya...-dijo james en un susurro

- Eso es mentira- dijo la rubia tratando de mantener la calma

- A si que mentira ¿no?- respondió Serena, pero antes de responder algo mas un sonido metálico se escucho en la cercanía de los merodeadores y las chicas...a Sirius se le cayo uno de sus cubiertos .un silencio incomodo cubrió el lugar.

- Jajajajaja...que...jajajajaja... tonto... jajajajaja eres Black jajajajajajaja de verdad que eres tonto ja, nunca había visto algo así- dijo la rubia- lo siento jajaja no puedo parar jajaja- la chica siguió riendo y riendo

- Lene...- dijo Lily- tranquilízate

- Eso intento...jajaja...pero no puedo jajajaja- Silene respiro hondo de nuevo intentando calmar la carcajada.

- Ya sabia yo que esto iba a suceder...era algo inminente-dijo Serena en un suspiro-al igual... " al igual que lo que me pasa...nos pasa a todos...los miembros de mi familia"

- ¿Sere?-pregunto Remus al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amiga

- Eh...- la voz de Remus la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿que pasa¿Ha pasado algo?...¿Lily y Potter empezaron a pelearse de nuevo?- pregunto al pelinegra al rubio pero este negó con la cabeza-¿entonces que ha pasado?

- Me tenias algo preocupado Sere...que te sucede...hoy a estados muy pensativa...

- Eh...nada...solo que...

- ¿COMO QUE ES MI CULPA?-grito james a la pelirroja quien estaba mas roja que su cabello

- SI USTEDES NO HUBIERAN ENTRADO EN EL CARRUAJE LENE ESTARIA AHORA TRANQUILAMENTE CENANDO COMO ES DEBIDO

- Jajajaja ya jajaja basta jajaja mi niña jajajaja

- ¡Eso fue algo que no estaba previsto Evans...si por nosotros hubiera sido no nos hubiéramos ido con ustedes a Hogwarts!

- ¿A si?...¡entonces aléjate de nosotras...solamente Remus puede acércasenos, si uno de ustedes que no sea Remus vuelve a acercarse a mas de un metro de nosotras te juro que no responderé!-grito al pelirroja

- ¡Esta bien lo mismo digo para ti, Evans!- y sin mas palabras James se voltio y salió del gran comedor...el banquete había acabado...James y Sirius tomaron a Remus de los brazos y lo llevaron a rastras a las afueras del gran comedor

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Sirius al salir del gran comedor

- ¿Bien que?- pregunto Remus aun siendo jalado por sus amigos

- ¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con ellas?-pregunto James

- Es muy obvio somos amigos desde el primer año... por eso tenemos ese tipo de amistad...¡suéltenme me hacen daño!

- Como es que ellas te tratan tan bien ya a nosotros nos tratan como...-empezó James

- ¡Basura!- completo furioso Sirius

- Si ellas los tratan así es por que ustedes las buscan...además que Lily y Silene son unas chicas algo temperamentales como ya se han dado cuenta...¿me podrían soltar?-pidió amablemente el rubio y sus amigos lo soltaron

- Aun no entiendo como tu te puedes juntar con ellas sin recibir ningún insulto...ni paliza ¿cual es tu secreto?-pregunto James

- ¿Mi secreto?...creo que ser amable con ella y evitar molestarlas...no se quizás sea innato...el talento de acercarme a ellas y no resultar lastimado ¿ustedes que creen?-dijo Remus

- Que eres un maldito afortunado -dijo Sirius riendo. Remus se sintió aliviado al ver que el mal humor de sus amigos se calmaba un poco

Las chicas salieron del Gran Comedor, riendo y bromeando entre ellas, Silene trataba de controlar el "ataque de risa fulminante" con el que andaba y no la dejaba dar, muchos pasos sin comenzar a encorvarse de la risa

- Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a la sala?- pregunto Serena

- Aún falta...porque?- preguntó la pelirroja

- Es que temo lleguemos mañana con ella a cuestas- dijo la pelinegra señalando a Silene

- Pro..Pro Prometo llegar – respondió Silene- si...si...si ya me calme- Silene les seguía más atrás- bien y el tema de hoy será?- ya más calmada

- Chicos!- gritaron a la vez las otras dos chicas

- Bien y comencemos- dijo Silene tomando al fin una total calma- chico nuevo del verano?

- Mi sombra podría tomarse como un chico?- pregunto Serena a sus amigas

- No Sere, los chicos deben ser reales- contesto Silene

- Entonces a nadie, a menos que contaras a mi vecino- dijo la pelinegra- a aquel que se la pasa molestándome por el color de mi pelo... ese chico es un baka

- Baka?- preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

- Estúpido en japonés...lo siento se me salió sin querer, ustedes saben porque- dijo ella

- Lo sabemos, pequeña- Silene siempre había tenido esa extraña actitud materna frente a las dos chicas- bien Lily chico del verano?

- En realidad solo fueron vistazos ningún encuentro cercano- terminó riendo, llegaron a la sala- draco dominius - el retrato las dejo pasar, en la sala casi no había nadie, bueno nadie si no contamos a los merodeadores sentados frente al fuego- Bien Lene te toca a ti chicos del verano?- los merodeadores prestaron atención a la pregunta, intentando que las chicas no lo notaran

- Déjame ver, creo que como Lily- dijo ella mirando a las chicas mientras tomaban asiento- la mayoría eras demasiado babosos, se pegaban a ti como lapa, aunque un muggle español que conocí, uff que quieren que les diga

- Pues no te calles y cuenta- le dijo Lily a la rubia

- Pues, estaba para arrinconarlo a pasitos de flamenco en alguna esquina y comértelo - respondió riendo ella- a besos

- Así que después de todo- dijo Sirius- no es tan santa la pequeña De Blassis

- Mas santa que tu al menos, mon amour-respondió la rubia al pelinegro sin mirarlo

- Solo estas celosa- dijo una vocecita chillona en el sofá- estas celosa porque Sirius liga más que tu- el pelinegro se hincho en orgullo- puede que sea solo para pasar el rato pero tiene mas que tu- la mirada de Sirius cambio a una de sorpresa

- Rayos no me ayudes tanto- le dijo Sirius a Peter quien se hundió mas en el sofá .

- Jajajaja...¿celosa¿yo?...¿de Black?…jajajajaja- la rubia se apretó su vientre que le dolía mucho por la tremenda carcajada que le vino de repente

- Demonios y ya pensaba que la habíamos calmado-dijo serena para si misma

- A diferencia de ti Black...Lene no busca ligar con los chicos para después dejarlos a un lado...ella busca una relación mas formal y seria...palabras que no conoces...- dijo Lily furiosa

- Pero que yo podría empezar a conocer mas afondo...¿que dices Evans?...¿saldrías conmigo en la primera visita a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Pero se te ha caído un tornillo Potter!...NO, no. nunca saldría contigo aunque fueras el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra...-dijo Lily levantándose de su asiento y subiendo las escaleras murmurando cosas como: "¿es que esta loco?" o "¿como es posible que me haya preguntado algo así?" " maldito Potter"

- Espera mi niña-dijo Silene olvidando su discusión con Sirius y subiendo las escaleras tras la pelirroja, pero de repente ambas chicas bajaron se acercaron a los merodeadores y para sorpresa de estos le dieron un beso en la mejilla a Remus

- Perdona por no despedirnos de ti Remus...es que tus "amiguitos"...hacen que me enfade...-dijo Lily a Remus y después lo volvió a besar al igual que Silene y para sorpresa de los merodeadores volvieron a subir . los merodeadores posaron su mirada en la pelinegra buscando alguna respuesta de lo que acababa de suceder...la pelinegra se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Gomenasai...-y sin mas palabras subió las escaleras siguiendo a sus amigas

- ¿Gomenasai?-pregunto Peter extrañado por esa palabra que nunca había escuchado

- Perdón en japonés...-dijo Remus

- ¿Como es que Wayne sabe japonés?-pregunto James al aire aun no se recuperaba de las palabras de la pelirroja...pero ya iba a conquistarla aunque le costara todos sus próximos años en Hogwarts...iba a tener a Lily Evans

- No lo se...pero ya lo descubriré... y la haré confesar...cuando sea mi novia-dijo Sirius con su ego y autoestima por los cielos

- Si claro...ya te lo he dicho Padfoot...tiene los ojos puestos en otra persona...además deberías plantearte otro reto...no niego que Wayne esta muy buena...y que no es muy fácil de conquistar...es como si le tuviera miedo a los hombres...¿no creen?...en fin...Wayne es un reto imposible para ti...pero De Blassis...

- ¿Que insinúas?-dijo Sirius mirando a James

- Ella es Inteligente, Bella, Con temperamento...un poco explosivo si me permites decirlo...es un reto mucho mas imposible para ti que Wayne...¿y acaso a ti no te gustan los retos Padfoot?

- Claro que me gustan….. que es lo que me estas proponiendo?

- Un pequeño desafío, Padfoot

- Qué es lo que piensan hacerle a las chicas?- preguntó Moony preocupado

- Nada, Moony, nada malo

- Explícame mejor lo del desafío?- preguntó el pelinegro

- Fácil, siempre has dicho que no hay mujer que se te resista- él asintió- pues bien demuéstralo con De Blassis; logra llevarla a Hogsmeade sin ataduras ni que allá perdido una apuesta ni nada, 100 voluntariamente

- Y si logró hacerlo que es lo que ganó?

- Esclavo por un mes

- Y si yo tengo que conquistar a la rubia tu con la pelirroja- dijo Sirius- no acepto un no por respuesta

- Eso no es justo

- Claro que lo es-respondió, Remus solo les miraba incrédulo- ambas son bastante difíciles como para esto, además me gustaría agregar algo

- Que cosa Padfoot?

- Limite de tiempo- dijo- la salida es en poco tiempo no creo que ninguno logre ningún avance antes de un par de semanas, así que como limite me gustaría poner el segundo partido de Quiddish, que si no me equivoco hay una salida antes. Así que debe ser antes de esa fecha sino

- Sino que?

- Sino- dijo poniendo una cara que daba miedo- sino lo logra además de lo de ser esclavo por un mes deberá bañarse desnudo en el lago, luego de ese partido

- Me agrada- respondió el chico de cabellos desordenados- espero que el agua no este muy fría no quisiera que te enfermaras

- No quiero saber más de esto- dijo Remus levantándose- pero quiero decirles como les hagan daño se las verán no solo con ellas sino también conmigo

- Y porque tanta defensa?

- Porque son mis amigas y las quiero bastante como para dejar que alguien las dañé, en especial, mis amigos- se fue por las escaleras a los dormitorios.

- Es un trato?- dijo Sirius estirando su mano

- Lo es- dijo el otro chico tomando la mano que le ofrecía, cerrando el trato

* * *

- Porque siento que algo malo va a pasar?- preguntó Silene al aire atrayendo la atención de las demás chicas 

- Algo malo?- pregunto Serena

- Quizás sea tu imaginación, Lene- repuso la pelirroja tumbándose en la cama

- Si, quizás…- dijo Silene

- Venga a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo día- dijo Lily

- De clases….- terminó Serena con algo de pereza

- Si de clases

- Mátenme! Pero ya me gana la flojera- dijo Serena lanzándose en su cama

- Sere!- la reprendió la pelirroja, pero ella no le respondió ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida

- Venga a dormir…- dijo Silene

- No tengo idea como Serena salva el año- dijo la pelirroja

- Jajajajajaja- se rieron ambas antes de dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo. Al otro día

- James!- gritó Sirius al oído de su mejor amigo James Potter quien casi se cae de la cama de la impresión

- Padfoot!- dijo James levantándose de su cama dispuesto a golpear a cierto pelinegro

- Levántate Prongs!... recuerda que hoy empieza la misión "conquista"...

* * *

_Feny de Weasley: espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en realidad teníamos pensado hacerlo mas largo pero los dejaremos hasta ahí, recuerden dejar reviews para continuar la historia_

_Maryn Kimura: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...y recuerden dejen reviews para continuar la historia...jijijiji_


End file.
